Gold Danger
by BlackFox12
Summary: Follows Relationship Difficulties. Jason puts himself in danger when the Gold Ranger powers are too dangerous for him to use


**Gold Danger**

**Disclaimer:** We don't own anything from Power Rangers, and we're not making any money from this fic

**Summary:** Jason puts himself in danger when the Gold Ranger powers are too dangerous for him to use

**Authors:** BlackFox12/Kindred Isa

**Pairing:** Jason/Tommy

**Warning(s):** Spanking; sexual scenes; spoilers; some mentions of violence

**Author's Note:** Follows Relationship Difficulties in the Power Rangers series

* * *

The control room was filled with concern and anxiety as the gold ranger lay on the medical bed completely unconscious, with his boyfriend watching over him like a hawk. Tommy had been nearly hysterical when they had found Jason unconscious on the ground, and hadn't left his side since. He wouldn't eat, sleep or even go to the washroom, fearing Jason would wake up without him there. He was terrified that he would lose him, with the golden powers fading. Why did he have to use his powers when he knew it was dangerous? How many times had Jason spanked him for doing the same thing? Tommy wanted to both kiss and throttle his boyfriend.

When Jason finally began stirring, the first thing he became aware of was how weak and hurting he was. His mouth opened in a silent gasp, even as his eyes flew open and his body arched up.

Tommy was there in a second, seeing that Jason was awake, still terrified of losing him. "J...Jase...Baby, it's okay...You're safe. It's me, Tommy."

"Tommy...?" Weakly, Jason reached out to his boyfriend – but didn't have the strength to embrace him like he wanted. Jason closed his eyes, knowing how Tommy must be feeling. "I'm sorry..."

"Yeah, it's me, Jase; and don't think about anything right but getting better, okay?" Tommy held his hand, obviously worried, but holding that back to support Jason. He was angry inside, but more scared and worried than angry right now. "You scared me, Jase."

Jason tried to squeeze Tommy's hand, but couldn't manage any more than a slight flexing of his fingers. "I'm sorry," he whispered again.

Tommy leaned down and kissed Jason's lips. "Why, Jase? I want to know why you didn't wait for help? I almost lost you." He could feel the tears falling, unable to hold them back any longer, his body shaking.

"Tommy..." Jason reached up to wipe at his boyfriend's tears. "I wanted... to protect... you..." He closed his eyes briefly, knowing that it wasn't an excuse – and feeling bad for upsetting Tommy.

"By how? Going to battle when you knew your powers were killing you? Baby, I nearly lost you and would have if we hadn't gotten a hold of Trey to take them back."

"I know... I messed up," Jason whispered, holding Tommy's hand. "Made the... wrong choice. I'm so sorry..."

Tommy sniffled a little and held onto Jason, sobbing, having nearly lost him. "Don't you ever do this again to me...Jason...I was so scared."

"Tommy..." Jason held onto his boyfriend as tightly as he could – which wasn't very tight, with how weak he was feeling.

Tommy just held onto the one loved more than his own life, letting his tears fall. He had been holding them in for days, with the dam flooding now. "I want you to rest, Jase, and get better, baby."

"Please don't cry," Jason whispered, touching Tommy's cheek, and pressing his lips gently to his boyfriend's.

"I...I can't help it...Jase, was so scared..."

Jason's lips trailed down to Tommy's neck, as he wrapped his arms around him. "I'm sorry, Tommy," he said, yet again.

Tommy sniffled a little, and wiped his wet face, looking at Jason seriously. "You do realize you are in big trouble; right, baby?"

Jason nodded slowly, pressing his lips to Tommy's once more. "I know, love... I deserve it," he said quietly.

"Jase. How many times have you spanked me for doing the same? God, baby, I ordered you to stand down. Why did you disobey my orders?"

"I wanted to help you," Jason said quietly. "But I know it was wrong. I deserve to be punished, love."

Tommy gently held his lover and kissed him. "I know, baby, but you were in danger and I couldn't fight knowing you were in trouble. Man, I sound like you did when I did the same thing, Jase."

Jason returned the kiss, holding onto Tommy. "I know. I know how you feel now... I'm so sorry, Tommy."

"I don't want you to worry; okay, Jase? Just concentrate on getting your strength back, and then we can deal with other stuff, okay?"

Jason nodded against Tommy's shoulder. "I love you... so much," he said in his boyfriend's ear.

"Love you too, more than anything else. God, baby, I couldn't live without you, Jase."

"I couldn't live without you, either," Jason whispered. "Will you forgive me, love?"

"Don't I always forgive you, Beautiful?" Tommy asked, and then heard the others come in to check on Jason.

Jason was soon getting visited by the other rangers, who were just as concerned about their friend, but left soon to give Tommy more time alone with him.

"Baby, I hate to tell you this, but you're going to have a sore butt when I'm done with you, Mr. Scott."

"I know," Jason said quietly. "And I know I deserve it, too... You'd think I would have learned from watching you risk your life." He embraced Tommy, and kissed him.

Tommy returned the embrace, actually climbing up on the bed with him so that they could be together. "I love you so much, Jase. You are my world; and yeah, you do deserve it; and definitely getting the belt."

Jason grimaced at the thought of getting the belt, but nodded. "Just... as long as you... forgive me... after." He gently and lovingly stroked Tommy's face.

"I will always forgive you, my love. I could never hate you, baby, but you scared me that day, and I need to punish you."

Jason pressed his lips to Tommy's again, holding tightly to his boyfriend. "I know. It'll be painful – but I deserve it, for hurting you and making you worry about me."

Tommy returned the kiss and was clearly exhausted. "Just rest, baby...sshhh sleep, my love, and get your strength."

"You rest as well," Jason whispered, his arms slowly loosening their hold on Tommy, even as his eyes began to close.

Tommy's dark eyes felt heavy as he gently held Jason, finally allowing himself to rest, knowing that his beloved was all right.

* * *

Jason slept for nearly two whole days before he finally opened his eyes again, finding himself still in the medical room – but now feeling quite a bit better, if still guilty for upsetting Tommy.

Tommy had been not as lucky when it came to sleeping, seeing his boyfriend laying out cold on the ground after the battle. He was still so worried, and the red zeo ranger could do nothing more than pace and sleep for the two days. He had just entered the room again when Jason woke up, carrying a fruit smoothie in his hand, handing it to Jason. "Hey baby, how are you feeling?" He gently kissed his lips.

Jason returned the kiss, slipping his free hand up and behind Tommy's neck, gently kneading the skin there. "Much better," he said against his boyfriend's lips. "I'm sorry I worried you so much."

"It's okay...Drink your smoothie. I made them put some health boosters in it for you to make you get better."

Jason obediently drank the smoothie, but held Tommy's hand tightly with his other hand. "How are you feeling, love?" he asked gently.

Tommy sighed and looked at his lover. "Didn't sleep well, to be honest. Just can't sleep, but I'm tired. More concerned with you, though, Beautiful."

Jason used his grip on Tommy's hand to pull his boyfriend down onto the bed with him. "I was mostly just tired. I do feel a lot better now."

"Glad to hear you're better, Jase. I am so happy you're okay." Tommy tiredly smiled and kissed him, hoping that they would be given more time together without the world needing the power rangers for a while.

Jason kissed Tommy deeply, but still eyed him with concern. "You need to rest, love, before we deal with this."

"I can't seem to sleep, Jase...I...Love..." Tommy felt his eyes grow heavy, and soon was sleeping in Jason's warm, loving arms.

Jason settled Tommy so that they were both comfortable, and lightly kissed his boyfriend as he snuggled in close to Tommy.

It was hours later when Tommy's wrist communicator went off to alert him that he was needed, but the younger man remained asleep.

Eyeing Tommy with concern, Jason spoke into the communicator for his boyfriend: "Hey, guys. Tommy's resting right now... Can you handle it without him?"

The other rangers heard Jason's voice and all knew that Tommy had not been sleeping, so agreed to allow their leader the time he needed to rest. "Yeah, we got it and will call if we need more help."

"Thanks." Jason slipped his arm around Tommy's shoulders, and just lay there with his boyfriend.

The other Zeo Rangers continued to battle the monster and after a hard earned battle, the thing was destroyed, leaving the city now safe. It would be days later when Jason and Tommy would head back home to deal with Jason's decisions.

* * *

Jason drove the jeep back to his house, casting a few looks at Tommy. After a brief hesitation, he stretched a hand out to take hold of his boyfriend's. "I'm sorry, Tommy." He spoke quietly and sincerely.

Tommy still had bags under his eyes, but did feel somewhat better having rested. He smiled and looked at his boyfriend, kissing his wrist. "I know, Jase...I love you."

"I love you, too." Jason squeezed Tommy's hand, and – after parking the jeep outside the house – leaned over to kiss him.

Tommy returned the kiss and soon was left a panting, flushed mess; but knew they needed to attend to a few things first. "Love you, baby."

Jason kissed Tommy's cheek, and then got out of the jeep and headed into the house, not about to put off what he knew he deserved.

Tommy decided to let Jason gather himself, knowing he needed time himself to gather his own courage. He replayed the time he found Jason lying there and the whole battle, shaking as he sobbed a little.

Knowing that he deserved this coming spanking didn't make it any easier to bear, but Jason grabbed the cream and set it on the side, and then slipped out of his clothes, putting them neatly to one side before standing in the corner.

Once Tommy looked at the clock, the red ranger got out of the jeep and headed into the house, halting when he saw Jason standing there. His mouth suddenly went dry and he whimpered a little as he struggled to not get aroused. Tommy then walked towards the couch after grabbing Jason's black belt from his jeans. Placing it on the couch, Tommy then walked over to Jason, kissing his shoulder. "Come on, baby." He then went and sat on the couch, waiting for Jason to take his punishment when all he wanted to do was have his boyfriend pounce him.

Jason walked over to Tommy, and lay across his boyfriend's lap without hesitating. "I am sorry, love," he said quietly, wanting to be sure that Tommy understood that Jason had never intended to hurt him.

Tommy adjusted his boyfriend on his lap before he began the spanking with a hard slap to a quivering butt cheek before he repeated it. "Why are you being punished, Jason?"

Jason grunted, wincing with the first smacks. "I put myself in danger... I hurt you by my actions..."

Tommy brought the hand down again, and didn't stop the spanking, making sure that Jason would remember this one for a long while. "And what else, Jason?"

Jason couldn't help gasping silently at the swats, as his bottom began to heat up uncomfortably. "I could have been killed... those powers were too dangerous to continue using..."

"And you disobeyed a direct order to stand down by your boyfriend and leader," Tommy finished for him, spanking him hard, loving the way that gorgeous ass got all red and hot. He stopped and gently groped the reddened cheeks, prying them open, unable to help it. He wanted Jason so bad, but not right now. Tommy sighed and picked up the belt, soon giving him six good strokes, hating to hurt his Jason.

Jason cried out from the first strike with the belt, a forceful curse escaping his lips at how painful it was. Tears fell without pausing as he went limp over Tommy's knees, breath hitching in harsh, painful sobs.

Tommy silently sobbed as he dropped the belt and tried to comfort Jason. "Shhh, baby, you're forgiven." He soon was rubbing the cream over Jason's ass, making sure to run his thumbs along the crack. He was sure to brush his sensitive hole. Tommy slickened a finger, pushing it inside his boyfriend, giggling a little when Jason was pushing his hips up. "Easy, baby." He continued to tease and finger Jason, knowing they both needed this.

Jason pushed himself up, wincing when his sore bottom brushed Tommy's jeans, and then kissed his boyfriend thoroughly, hands moving lower. "I'm sorry," he whispered softly.

Tommy groaned and grunted in pleasure, feeling those hands moving over his clothed body. Helping Jason out, he removed his shirt, letting it fly to the carpeted floor and lay on his back for his boyfriend on the couch. He kissed him passionately, nibbling on an ear while playing with Jason's butt gently. "I know..I forgive you, baby...uhhhhh...Jaaaase."

Jason kissed his way down Tommy's chest, pulling his boyfriend's jeans down and off. "What do you need, love?" he teased, blowing gently on the skin he'd been kissing.

"Uhhh...You know...what I want, Jase..." Tommy moaned when he felt the rough friction of his jeans coming down over his erected, heated flesh and shivered once naked, loving the way Jason teased him.

Jason took hold of Tommy's erection, and started massaging it, even as he continued to kiss the man he loved more than anything else.

"Uhhh...Uhhh..ohhh, Jaaaase." Tommy was in heaven and was panting on the couch, letting Jason claim him if he wished it. The teenager fumbled to grab the lotion, dipping a finger into the cool lotion. He hissed a little when he touched his own hole, pushing it inside. He saw Jason's eyes suddenly grow dark with arousal, but he continued to finger himself, adding more than one finger. "I...uhhh...know you want me, Jase..."

Jason let his nails lightly run down Tommy's chest as he growled softly against his boyfriend's skin. He pushed Tommy over onto his stomach, feeling himself growing even harder.

Tommy moaned as he felt those strong hands that helped defeat so many villains touch his hips to roll him over. Now on his front, Tommy groaned in anticipation, pushing his lower body up onto his knees, arching his buttocks up in invitation, his slickened hole aching to be filled. "Please, Jase...Take me? You know I am yours to have."

"You're mine." Jason growled the words in Tommy's ear, even as he plunged into his boyfriend's body, leaning forward and scraping his teeth gently against Tommy's back.

Tommy felt the hard flesh push inside his willing body and groaned, loving the way it widened him up before pushing at a sweet spot inside. The red ranger soon grunted, pushing himself back as Jason soon began to move. Sweat glistened down his back and ran down between his cheeks to join the creamed flesh sliding inside his ass. "Uhh...Jase...Yes...Yours...Always have been...G...God...Right there..." The young man suddenly cried out as he soon shot all over the couch, feeling his hole tightening around Jason's flesh, trying to milk him. "UHHHH YESS JAAAAASON!"

Jason gasped as he felt his own release, and his hands gripped Tommy tightly. He rained kisses down on Tommy's neck and back, holding his love tightly. "Love you, Tommy... Love you so much. Never want to lose you..."

Tommy felt his lover release inside him and it made him shiver. God, he loved the way it felt when Jason lost full control when he was inside his body; panting hard. "Mmm love you too...ohhh you feel so good inside me like that...Love having you in me...You will never lose me, Jase."

Jason withdrew carefully, and pulled Tommy into a tight, hard embrace. "I wish I could fight alongside you, love..."

Tommy moaned, feeling his lover leave his body with a soft, wet, popping noise, and soon lay on his side with Jason. "Mmm wish you could, too. I was so proud when I went to bring you to the power chamber and you took the Golden powers. I still am, Jase...powers or no...I am still proud of my gorgeous boyfriend, and love you so much."

"I love you too, Tommy... and I always will." Jason kissed his boyfriend deeply and thoroughly. "I'm so glad I have you with me, love."

Tommy returned the kiss just as deeply, loving the way his hole ached with delight from their love making. He felt so loved and would never leave his Jason. "Me too, Beautiful. Now let's go to bed, baby. We've both had a long few days, and this couch is not big enough." Tommy smiled and nipped at Jason's lips and then his chest.

Jason kissed Tommy's neck, and then gathered his boyfriend into his arms as he got off the couch, and carried Tommy up the stairs and to the bed.

Tommy smiled as Jason went and gently picked him up as they headed upstairs to Jason's bedroom. As he was gently put on the bed and the blankets covered his naked, sweaty body, Tommy grinned, kissing Jason again. "Glad your folks are hardly ever home these days, Bro." He then felt the bed dip as Jason himself got into bed with him. Warm arms wrapped around his waist and warm lips kissed his neck, with Tommy pressing his naked bottom against his lover's groin again, teasing him.

Jason kissed Tommy's neck repeatedly, stroking gently down his love's back. "You're mine, Tommy..." he said again.

"Mmm yes, I am yours, Jason. Always and forever, baby." Tommy purred back as he felt his chocolate eyes closing, feeling the pull into the land of dreams. He felt safe and loved with Jason, glad that he would never lose the one he loved more than anything else, but whispered that he loved him as he soon fell asleep.

Jason held Tommy close, murmuring loving words as his boyfriend slipped into sleep. Then, Jason leaned his forehead against Tommy's, and joined his love in sleep.


End file.
